<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret | CHANBAEK by Baekbunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197033">Secret | CHANBAEK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbunny/pseuds/Baekbunny'>Baekbunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekbunny/pseuds/Baekbunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shh keep your voice low"</p><p>"We are inside nobody will hear"</p><p>"My ass hurt you idiot"</p><p>"You fell down, it's not my fault"</p><p>"I think they heard us yesterday"</p><p>"No they can't be, you are overreacting</p><p>"Nobody sees , Nobody knows"</p><p>Secret , that's what they are. Nobody should know nobody should see. It's their world , their dream life behind the doors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret | CHANBAEK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello , it's my first time posting work here. I'm actually quite nervous. I hope will like it. Personally I thought about this idea when I was listening to uncover - zara larsoon. This is my third chanbaek fan fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter - 1</p><p> </p><p>Nobody sees , nobody knows<br/>
What these wounds and fake smile told,</p><p>Nobody sees , nobody knows<br/>
How much pain these scars hold ,</p><p>Why I'm sad , why I'm lost ,<br/>
Nobody sees , not nobody knows. </p><p>*</p><p>Baekhyun was reading a book as he sat on the couch of their room. He took chanyeol's notepad as he saw chanyeol wrote a new song. Suddenly he heard the  door opening sound in the silent room. Baekhyun turned around and saw chanyeol coming out of the bathroom washing up. </p><p>"You are late again ?" Chanyeol tried to open his eyes but then closed them again as he was dead tired from the practices and photoshoots. It was tiring to keep the shoulder straight and body well balanced. He just wants to sleep in the arms of his lover. </p><p>"Yes , today I had to do recordings for my solo debut. What might be the fans reaction ?" Baekhyun sat beside the space of bed and carried on and on as he talked about his day. </p><p>On the other side chanyeol at his bright ball of sunshine talks.Chanyeol was already getting comfortable with the warmth baekhyun provide him so he fall asleep. </p><p>When baekhyun finished with his talk he saw chanyeol dozing off. So he heads towards bathroom and changed his clothes. After he came out of the bathroom baekhyun checked his phone on elastime before switching it off and he spooned with Chanyeol. Soon he drift back sleeping.</p><p>*</p><p>When the sun arise two bodies were tangled with each other and hands tightly holding each other waists. Not wanting to let go off each other.  Baekhyun opened his eyes staring at chanyeol face. His eyes had dark circles due to stress. Baekhyun saw a bandage on chanyeol leg. He thought it would be from their dance practice earlier. </p><p>Baekhyun started to plant soft kisses on chanyeol's forehead then his both cheeks. He was staring at chanyeol wound when he feel Chanyeol peck him on the lips. Baekhyun smiled widely at chanyeol and touched his wound. Chanyeol winced a little.</p><p>Just as he was about to say something a knock on the door interrupted them both. "Chanyeol and baekhyun wake up , you sleepyheads." Kyungsoo yelled from outside the room, disturbing both chanyeol and baekhyun. </p><p>"Just place our food on dining table we will take our breakfast later." Chanyeol yelled back. After that footsteps were heard by both of them. So they thought kyungsoo is gone.</p><p>Baekhyun stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Chanyeol silently trailing behind baekhyun as they closed the bathroom door.</p><p>After finishing up and getting ready both of them head towards the living room , where everyone was waiting for them. Baekhyun started to feel nervous all over , it's isn't the first time they are waiting for them. </p><p>But the thought of getting caught by members is something he always have.Turning around he saw chanyeol nodding him to move forward.</p><p>Both baekhyun and chanyeol descended the stairs and saw everyone in the living room staring at them.</p><p>"Why are you both late ? We have been waiting for both of you for half an hour. Manager has given us today's schedule. You also see your own." Suho informed both of them and then stormed out of room with sehun and Kai to their desired destination.</p><p>After a while, their manager came out of the other room and gave them their schedule. Baekhyun was having an interview whereas chanyeol has to do Wkorea photoshoot. Both of them got ready for their respective works.</p><p>Baekhyun interview ends soon. So he quickly reached their dorm instead of others. He thought about surprising chanyeol. He knew the taller has been working very hard these days. </p><p>Baekhyun went inside their shared room and started making some decorations. An hour later , feeling proud of himself he got out the room. He walked in the living room. Making himself comfortable on the couch he started watching the movie displayed on the L.E.D.</p><p>Feeling bored watching movie he goes back in his room and picked up chanyeol notepad lying on the table. He smiled widely seeing chanyeol writing songs and poems. Baekhyun always knew how much chanyeol loved writing producing songs. </p><p>Chanyeol thought of opening an studio and everything is ready but he wants his mom permission first. While looking for an empty page he got stuck on a page reading the heading. </p><p>Night talks.</p><p>Heat Rose up to baekhyun cheeks. He blushed so hard that his cheek were the colour of crimson red. This was the song they both worked on together. How they both make love in the hotel during working together for this song him of his clothes. It was so beautiful and alluring in the illuminating night. He remember everything. </p><p>Baekhyun forward pages more and eventually he got a blank page. He started writing something on that page. Baekhyun also loves to write songs it wasn't good as professionals but still he do his best. Chanyeol always helps him. </p><p>So absorbed in writing baekhyun didn't hear the door open and a tall figure entering their shared bedroom. Chanyeol hugged baekhyun from behind.</p><p>Turning baekhyun around chanyeol smashed his lips into baekhyun making the smaller startled at the sudden affection. Their sweet kiss soon ended. "You got home early today ?" Chanyeol questioned baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I did and now you are too. Others are still working." Baekhyun giggled answering chanyeol. Chanyeol sat on the bed , baekhyun on his lap.</p><p>"Today's interview so stressing. They asked me , are you again are you currently in relationship ?" Baekhyun spoked ina sarcastic way and started talking with Chanyeol. It's always been like this baekhyun always initiating talking while chanyeol love listening his nightingale. </p><p>"So what do you say ?" Chanyeol question again even if he knew the answer he love to annoy baekhyun. He love the embarrassing look on baekhyun. Baekhyun red cheeks and ear. His blushing and stuttering look. He love it.</p><p>"I said no. But you know what I want to scream and say I'm in relationship with a gaint. You know it" Baekhyun pouts while answering the question. Chanyeol gripped on waist becomes stronger. </p><p>Baekhyun sudden speaking about their relationship makes him happy. Even though he's a little unhappy they have to hide about their relationship. It's not like chanyeol is feeling unhappy about this. They have been together for long enough So they knew it always happen. They both are sensitive to these questions. </p><p>Because nobody sees , nobody knows<br/>
What happen behind these windows and doors closed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>